Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 2: Mandi
Koma Inu S Class Trials Part 2: Mandi "Wow, it sure is hot here! I'm glad that this trial is fire!" says Mandi as she starts walking towards the volcano. She winces in pain and stops walking. "Ughhh, I forgot about my shark bite." she groans while looking at her leg. "I should be fine, this is fire, this is my element." she says with determination. As you climb up, you notice the ground beneath you is not as solid as it used to be. Instead, it has started to melt, liquidizing and transforming into a big pond of quick-sand. As you see that some of your guild mates are already ahead of you, you step into the trap and slowly start sinking in it, reaching up to your calves. How do you proceed? She uses blue flames to harden the liquid quick-sand so I would stop sinking. After she hardens the sand she uses a weakened inferno blast to break the hardened sand around her legs to free herself. She then equips her Phoenix Empress take over, which gives her levitation and enhanced speed to catch up to her guild mates. As you levitate above the ground evading the semi-solid sand, you can feel the heat around you rise as it surges around your head. Before you know it, you've landed and see a swarm of flaming hamsters surround you as they slowly climb up your legs. They seem to be extremely heavy, making it rather difficult for you to fly. As they bite through yourslothes, you can feel a burning sensation on your skin. How do you proceed? She switches to her Rein Des Dragons take over. The take over covers her skin in scales so it's harder for the hamsters to bite through; it also increases her heat tolerance. She doesn't want to hurt the hamsters, so while hovering she carefully drops each hamster onto the ground without injuring them. She then continues to fly towards the flag. "I should try to use this take over for the whole trial. With my shark bite, the burns from the hamsters, and this heat I won't last long without my take over." she says. As you hover above the ground, you notice a red tentacle erupting from the ground, aiming for you. As you quickly evade it, you can hear the earth rumbling as another giant tentacle swirls up around you. Before you even know it, there is an entire giant octopus standing in front of you. It spits out lava and rocks from its mouth. As you notice the rocks coming for you, you realize that by this rate the rocks will collide with you within seconds. You try to set yourself free from the beast's hug, but fail. How do you proceed? She manages to pull one arm free from the octopus' grip. She quickly throws explosive fireballs at the rocks to break them. She then tries to burn the octopus with orange flames, but it seems to have no effect. It begins to spit more rocks and lava at her. Mandi quickly throws more explosive fireballs at the rocks and blue fireballs at the lava to cool it down. She then throws two pink fireballs to temporarily blind the octopus. While it is blind, she uses her free arm to create a mixture of purple and red flames. She throws the purple/red fireball at the octopus' head. It begins to weaken and slow down. She feels the pressure of the tentacle letting up. She pulls out her other arm and escapes from it's grasp. She then runs away from the octopus as fast as she can. I hate to kill living creatures. I would only do it if I had to. The poison from the purple flames should hopefully wear off soon, so the octopus should be ok. Mandi thinks to herself while running. As you keep getting closer to the top of the volcano, you can see a blue flag waiting for you. As you keep getting closer, you notice that there are actually two flags, each one guarded by an animal. The one on your right is an owl, the one on your left is a snake. You realize that one of them is an illusion and that you don't have any time to waste.Time is precious. Which flag do you approach? Mandi begins to approach the flag on the right. It doesn't seem likely that an owl would be on a volcano during the day. She believes that the owl is the illusion. As you approach the flag in the right, you can see the one on your left dissapearing, alongside th owl guarding it. The snake crawls away as you grab the blue flag and head down. Fire starts errupting from the ground below you as it swirls around you, forming a crimson sphere of fire around you. How do you proceed? She engulfs herself in blue flames as the sphere closes in on her. Once the crimson flames hit the blue flames they begin to disappear into wisps of smoke. A few moments later nothing remains of the sphere of fire. As soon as the sphere disappears, so do the blue flames. Mandi's take over also wears off. No! I'm running low on magic power! I guess I'll have to make it back down the mountain without it... she realizes. As you're getting near the base of the volcano, you can hear a persona following you. As you turn around, you see an image of yourself, only smoky and blurry. As it shifts before your eyes, you can see images of your parents and your siblings. The figure splits into seven gust smokes as they start circling around you. As they glow in seven colours, they take their final forms, starting from your left is a naked woman covering herself with only clothes. Next to her stands a slim man, holding a piece of bread as he eats it, conjuring another one after doing so. Next to him is a tall man counting money. Next to him is a sleepy woman, accompained by an angry looking man whose eyes are glowing red. Next to him stands a beautiful woman holding a mirror, gazing upon her reflection as she shows how disgusted she is by the man on her right, who is looking at the money the third one is holding. They start approaching you as they out out their arms towards you. "Follow me, end up like me" said one of them. "Unless you know who we are, you shall not reach the bottom of the hill." they continued as they transformed into a cage, entraping Mandi within. "Great, now I'm trapped." says Mandi. "I'm not sure what the answer to the riddle is. I have an idea of what it could be but I just don't know...." she says. "I don't think I'm ready for S-class. I'll just try again next year." she sighs. She then sends up the flare.